The Raven
by Justbychance
Summary: She appeared during a storm, a little bird with a broken wing. He had spent decades alone, isolated with grief. He had long accepted his lot, and soon longed for nothing more, but the beautiful raven was impossible to ignore. Tate/OC, strong sexual content
1. the broken wing of a raven

Staring blankly out the window she watched as streaming rain pounded sideways blurring the traffic lights as he drove towards their new home.

Pretending to sleep most of the way from the airport to avoid another lecture, she gained some insight on his plans as he spoke quietly on the phone to her psychiatrist.

The discussion centered on her medications and therapy sessions based on the strict requirements of her release from Haven Cove, a mental institution that sat high on a cliff overlooking the ocean far up along the rocky coast of Maine.

She didn't flinch as he pulled into the driveway and removed the keys from the ignition, her focus was elsewhere, like a silent scream that no one could hear but her.

"This bullshit is going to stop tonight, the so called agoraphobia, this ridiculous debilitating depression, and of course your paralyzing panic attacks are all going to end Riley. Your little stunt to get out of this move nearly cost me a job of a lifetime. To be perfectly honest I would've left you in that grey dank sanitarium if my boss wasn't such a right winged Christian freak who's obsessed with the sanctity of family. He's under the impression that we're this young happy couple starting out in life. So you're going to play the part. You're going to be that perfect wife, you're going attend charity events, host dinner parties, basically do whatever else is expected so that we fit into this world."

Leaning in close he whispered in her ear as she clung to the door handle her eyes fixed up towards the house.

"Because Riley if you don't you are going to find yourself right back in that hell hole, and this time I'll make sure you stay there forever."

Gripping her wrist as she tried to open the door he spoke through gritted teeth as his fingers dug into her pale skin.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Riley nodded timidly once as her big dark eyes focused on a dim light emulating from the attic window above.

Inside his fingertips drifted over Byron's words as he sat knees to his chest on the floor beside the small window in the attic.

He had lost count of the years since she shut him out, like many of the other ghosts she had faded away over time purposely avoiding him out of punishment or just the sheer boredom of his pleas for her return.

Either way he had grown accustom to the isolation, even finding comfort in the silence, finding that it seem to quiet the voices in his head.

Several families had come and gone during this time, none of which had held any interest for him.

Years ago he'd catch a glimpse of Moira, or hear the faint cry of Ben and Vivian's baby, which was enough for him to retreat up into the ceiling with his books for good.

Night turned to day and back again, dates, years, nothing held any meaning, strange voices and sometimes faceless people would come up to investigate, but he was oblivious to it all.

Numb from the loss of her he took solace in being alone, it was what he wanted now, for he had truly grown dead inside.

The spark, the passion, the urgency of his needs had turned to mere dust and decay, rotten and cold.

It was nearly three am when the door slammed and the sound of heavy footsteps charged up the steps into the master bedroom.

His muscles stiffened at the thought of new people, the house was more at peace when it was empty, no mortal souls for restless spirits to have their fun he supposed.

It wasn't long before the echo of a low deep snore drifted along the barren rooms rising up to his ears.

Dropping his book to the ground he rested his mass of blonde curls on his arms that were now wrapped tight around his knees.

He had hoped sleep would find him but the rain outside had turned into a torrential downpour, hammering the pane of the window like the tips of finger nails drowning out the incessant snoring downstairs, and the pull from the cord beneath him as the steps folded downward.

He wasn't aware of her presence until she was standing next to him staring out the window at the storm as it bent the trees whipping wet leaves violently back and forth.

Irritated he gripped the back of his thick hair clutching his jaw as he angrily squeezed his eyes shut in the anticipation of her leaving.

Running her hand over the book by her bare feet she read the title that was lit by the antique dusty lamp oddly resting on the floor.

A soft, barely audible whisper left her as she bent down beside him.

"I like poetry too."

Lifting his head he stilled struck by her beauty as she made her way to the stairs.

She was young, thin, pale skin wet from the rain with long dark straight black hair clinging to flushed cheeks and shivering bare porcelain shoulders.

Before she took her leave she lifted long feathered eyelashes up in his direction as droplets of water slipped over full parted lips falling off her chin disappearing between the valley of her breasts.

It was clear she couldn't see him by the way her dark eyes fixated on a crack of the wall beside his head, but somehow she knew he was there all the same.

"My name is Riley, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Standing quickly he opened his mouth only to remain hidden and silent confused knowing she was very much part of the living world.

A crooked smile lifted her wet lips as she nodded overwhelmed by the feeling that she was intruding before disappearing from the attic.

It was the first intimate connection he had in decades, she was like a flame, warm, inviting drawing him in.

Appearing beneath the attic he immediately needed more, this need was all consuming, he felt her pull in his bones outward skimming along his skin like electricity.

Silently he followed her small wet footprints down the hall towards the sound of her racing heartbeat, towards the warmth of the light that pierced the darkness all around him.

Peering in kitchen he found her once again staring out the window, her hands pressed lightly against the glass.

It was then that he noticed the dark red imprints around her wrist.

**_The beautiful bird with the raven hair that found its way into the house has a broken wing, how interesting,_** he thought to himself as he surmised the origins of the beast that put his hands on her snoring in the other room.

Moving closer he felt almost dizzy from the power of their connection.

It was as if she was breathing life back into him, it was exhilarating, beyond the control he held to so desperately.

She felt him standing behind her, towering over her small frame like a force of nature demanding its will.

Dropping her hands from the glass she grasped the counter for support as he leaned closer.

"Show yourself."

She was breathless, weak from the energy her was pulling from her, but she was not afraid.

"Please, w-who are you?"

Suddenly she felt a rush of coldness surrounding her, above, below, inside her very being.

Her gaze lifted mesmerized at his reflection standing tall over her shoulder into the window.

A blonde mop of curls surround him like a halo, as penetrating eyes as black as night took hold of her gripping her from places that were kept secret and hidden.

He was beautiful, fierce and wild, like nothing she had ever known.

She wondered briefly if he were an angel until he brushed his lips to her ear before dissipating into nothing before her wide eyes.

"My name is Tate."

The sound of his voice rushed through her evoking needs and desires that were far from holy.

He was no angel, that much she knew, but she had the strongest feeling he might just be her salvation.


	2. In the arms of an Angel

_Thank you so much Jenn :)_

Curled up on a high backed white chair Riley sat frozen staring out the window at the broken limb struck down from the force of the storm from the night before.

She was surrounded by boxes anally marked for each specific room by her husband William who had left early that morning for his new position as partner for one of the most prestigious law firms in LA.

A position granted by him due to his father's heavy influential hand back in Connecticut, because as arrogant and cunning William was he could never aspire to such heights on his own merits.

Her large ebony eyes stared intensely at the splintered wood as she pulled the sleeves of her white sweater over her shaky hands causing one side of the cotton material to slip from her shoulder.

Tate gripped the side of the doorway just from this slight gesture fascinated by her exceptional beauty, captivated by the endless sorrow that expelled from each breath she took.

Void of the various medications that she had stealthily faked taking, which included a heavy dose of two types of sleeping pills, she had been awake for what seemed like forever.

The medicine made her feel nothing, numb to the world around her, as if she were but a walking corpse void of life, memories, or any real emotions to speak of.

Which she figured that was the point, to expel the past and all the damage it had done, to make the madness go away, the visions she was told over and over again were created in her mind, so she could be what he wanted, what he expected, normal, obedient... the perfect wife.

His pretty caged bird that he could take out to play with when he pleased.

She managed to fool her husband during his brief visits to the asylum that she was still on the meds, but convincing him of this fact now that he had her in his grips would prove to be impossible, Riley felt little choice than to start taking them again.

The thought of descending back into that place of dense fog that filled her head and quelled the spirits that reached out to her leaving her with the inability to pierce the veil on the other side was more than she could bear.

For it was that gift handed down from her grandmother that made her feel less alone in this world.

Some were dark with pain and regrets that ran so deep they preyed on her sweet soul, but others, _most_ others were but as lost as her, just as broken hearted and lonely looking for the bright guiding light she possessed to keep them warm and safe.

Riley didn't mind sharing this light, the life that in her eyes had long been wasted through tragedy, through countless foster homes and the horrid events that she had come to know.

Suddenly a car horn on the street awakened her from such memories.

Her heart pounded as nausea stirred what little was in her stomach as she glanced down at the list of duties she was instructed to accomplish before William was to return home that evening.

**_Unpack_**

**_Dust _**

**_Vacuum_**

**_Prepare dinner_**

**_Shower_**

**_Take meds_**

Trapped in revolving thoughts of fear and anxiety, feeling as broken as the tree outside she was unable to move.

Tears filled her eyes as she forced herself up and wandered into the kitchen feeling lost in the big intimidating house that now was her home.

Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized that the only thing on his list she had time to accomplish was dinner.

Breathlessly she recalled a small grocery store less than a mile from the house; if she hurried she had a chance at preparing a descent roast with roasted potatoes and garden salad.

It was a simple dish but one that she knew was enough to meet his approval.

Grabbing her purse she stumbled towards the front door trying hard to get into her boots as she reached for the doorknob.

Pulling it open wide her feet teetered back and forth on the threshold of the doorway as if kept back by an invisible wall.

Shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight she felt a rush of heat like a sudden fever overcome her as the world began to spin.

It was her agoraphobia strangling her again like a snake sliding insidiously around her neck to choke the life from her.

Attempting and failing with breathing exercises that she was taught by her therapist back at the hospital she struggled hyperventilating as her heart raced and her body trembled uncontrollably.

Terror struck her rippling through her giving her the illusion that she was dying, that the world outside would swallow her whole.

Noises such as cars driving by and a dog barking next store blared in her head as if they were all around her coming from every direction.

Bracing herself she fought it all still attempting to take one single step outside only to be stilled by a sharp pain in her chest as the world went black.

It was then that the doorknob gently slipped from her hand to quietly close as if someone had gingerly taken it from her.

A shaky breath left her parted lips as she felt him once again flush against her back, strong and safe, as his icy fingertips ran soothingly along the side of her neck.

"Shh I've got you."

Her eyes slid shut as his velvet voice wrapped around her like protective wings causing her to arch back into him, her raven hair fanning across his stripped sweater sparking something alive and fierce within him.

Riley gasped as his mouth brushed against her ear sending cold inviting chills along her heated glistening feverous skin.

"I'm here my little bird."

Everything inside her was begging to lose herself in the mystery of this spirit, this _Tate_, as her body responded to his every touch as if it was made for him.

But there it was, like a stern echo pulling her back away to a world that she could not escape.

She could hear Dr. Bradley inside her head telling her that the spirits she could see were mere manifestations of her own volition providing comfort to her when she was in need, a splintering of the mind he called it.

A figment of her imagination to shield her from the abuse and neglect she endured since she was a child.

**_You must block these images out Riley, use the tools we've taught you here, take your medication; it's the only way of living a normal life. You want to be normal don't you Riley? You don't want to return to the hospital do you?_**

Settling back into Tate, tears slipped from her cheeks as he gently ran his thumb over the now deep purple bruises around her wrist caused by William's strong grip from the night before.

Dr. Bradley warned her of the high risk of these hallucinations happening again, brought on by the abrupt move from the safety of the hospital clear across the country forced by William, along with her new and strange surroundings, and the pressures that came with being a wife again after ten long months, it was what she was told would happen.

If her doctor was there he'd be sticking her with a needle at this point whispering in her ear how this wasn't real, how this couldn't possibly be happening.

Only he wasn't, there was just the soft caresses of a strange and beautiful boy lulling her into a deep much need sleep.

It was dark when she heard the keys in the door as she looked around nervously finding herself on the stark white couch in the living room with a blanket carefully placed over her.

Jumping to her feet she quickly fixed her long dark hair as she rushed towards the door just as it opened in a hard thrust jarring her backwards.

Steel blue eyes met her dead on already judging her as he flicked on the hall lights.

"Did I _wake_ you Riley?" his sarcastic clearly annoyed tone cut into her like a knife as she looked down hearing a long disappointing sigh.

"Well I guess you decided to ignore the list I left for you while I was at work busting my ass all day."

She glanced around the rooms focusing on the many boxes that had been untouched since he had left that morning.

Loosening his tie he slipped his suit jacket off his shoulders draping it carefully on the hook by the door before grabbing her by the arm.

Wincing from the pain she shuffled behind him as he pulled her through the house.

"Unpacked boxes, no dinner, god damn it you haven't even bothered to shower!"

Clutching her face squeezing her cheeks together he pulled her in close forcing her to look into his cold eyes.

"Listen to me, I'm not playing games with you Riley, you are going to do what you're told – "

Breathless her stare drifted to the reflection of Tate in the window just over William's shoulder, it was just for a second but it was enough for him to recognize that look in her eyes.

"It's happening again isn't it! Did you take your medication?!"

Glancing over his shoulder into the blank window he looked back at her digging his fingers deeper into her pale skin.

"Who are you seeing this time Ri, your dead grandmother come to save you?"

Clutching her arms with both hands he dragged her up so she was balancing on her toes to meet his six foot four height menacing height.

"Hear me Ri, no one is coming to save you! This is it, your life is here with me now, that was the deal. We are married, you are my wife and you will do what I say so get your ass up in that shower and take your medication now!"

Upstairs in the bathroom she stared at her reflection watching it blur as tears distorted her vision.

With a shaky hand she opened the medicine cabinet looking over at the many pill bottles lined up in a perfect row.

William was a stickler for order and neatness, he was obsessive about it, he had no tolerance for messes, which was all she saw when she look again at herself in the mirror, a mess, hopeless and trapped.

After several seconds she opened each bottle taking the appropriate dosage in her hand watching one by one as they swirled around the drain disappearing down the sink.

It was a dangerous act, one that was sure to have severe consequences, but if it meant seeing him again it was a chance she was more than willing to take.


	3. Mother knows best

_**Thank you for your sweet reviews, much appreciated! **_

A week had gone by with no sign of Tate, within time she figured he had moved on, it wasn't always common for spirits to be trapped within the places they left this mortal coil.

Fortunately William had been kept busy with his new demanding work load at the law office getting acquainted with the many rich and famous clients that required their spotless reputation for winning.

Riley did her best to hide defying his direct orders to take her medication, choosing rather to feel, even if that meant dealing with a past that haunted her and a seemingly hopeless dark future under William's thumb.

Crossing her arms she stood in her bedroom, the same that so many victims of the murder house before her occupied, staring at the black cocktail dress hanging on the full length mirror in front of her.

William had his secretary, Victoria Landry, pick it out, unwilling to take the chance that Riley would choose something completely inappropriate for the big Gala his law firm was throwing.

It was a charity event, one of many thrown each year to keep up appearances, in which the wives had always attended, which meant Riley's presence was mandatory.

Sighing softly, feeling utterly defeated, as if he was keeping her in a box on a shelf in the closet only to be taken down when the role of wife was called upon.

dreading having to force a smile, and create dull conversation all night while the other wives picked her clean with rumored gossip.

Eyeing the alarm clock on her nightstand, she stepped towards the dress letting the towel she was wearing fall to the floor, as her silky, wet hair came tumbling down around he shoulders.

Removing a pair of black lace panties from her dresser drawer, she pushed her strapless bra aside realizing that the plunging neckline would surely reveal it.

She wondered if Williams secretary was secretly sabotaging her with this overtly sexy dress in order to cause problems between her and the other wives.

Tilting her head to the side she stared at her reflection long enough for her eyes to glaze over, causing her image to blur, wondering if possibly his secretary was sleeping with him, or if her intentions were just that and she hadn't reached her goal yet.

Not that she cared, actually in a twisted way she even hoped for it, in the past when he would have affairs he usually left her alone in bed.

Of course the first few times it hurt, just like anything else does, but in the same respect time leaves you numb to such things.

Besides after what he had done to her, abandoning her in that lunatic asylum the thought of having his hands on her was simply revolting.

Looking over the dress once more she was convinced that Victoria was out to get her, it was way too revealing for such an event, and now it was too late to find something else.

Riley had been through enough in this life to know that everyone had an angle, even sometimes the dead that came to her desperate to get in touch with their loved ones, or get a message across to bring closure to horrible deeds that had done in life that left them stuck between realms.

At any rate without any else to wear, Riley draped the dress over her head, letting fall down her shapely hips, till his swept along her ankles.

Gasping at the diving low cut front of the gown, that more than showed her ample cleavage, Riley looked over her shoulder only to be absolutely mortified at the equally open back that ended at the base of her spine.

Victoria has succeeded, in deed she would be the joke of the party, the crazy slut from the nut house, proving all the rumors to be true, leaving William to appear as the brave and loyal husband who was standing by his sick wife.

Biting her bottom lip, she tousled her long wavy black hair over the front of her chest, hoping to at least somewhat hide her cleavage that left little to the imagination.

It was then that she hesitated feeling the wavering, faint presence of spirit in the room.

Before she could use her skills to hone in on who it was, the entity had vanished, leaving her wondering if it was the blonde boy she had been waiting for all week to return.

Riley sat at her antique vanity, adjusting her long wavy curls, using them to hide as much skin as possible, before applying her pale pink lipstick, when she heard the front door slam.

Her muscles went stiff with anxiety as his heavy footsteps climbed closer towards her.

"What the hell is this! Honestly Riley was it too much to ask for you to just wear the dress Victoria had picked out for you?"

Shaking her head vehemently, Riley tried to explain, but William was hearing none of it.

She knew it was mute to argue, Riley had no leverage with William, after one too many times lying about her pills he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth.

It certainly didn't help that he knew she believed that she could talk to dead people.

Yelling from the shower that it was too late to change now, he ordered her to finish and wait for him in the car.

Void of any self worth or confidence she stared back at her distorted reflection unable to see just how incredibly beautiful she really was, as she put on the five inch heels that were chosen for her, and made her way to the car.

Stricken with desire, nearly doubled over with need, someone who did appreciate her beauty, was left shaking up in the attic, doing all he could not to push William down the stairs.

"You know you can only bring more pain to that poor girl Tate. I know it's hard, but this is for the best. You've been doing so well, stay up here and I'll make sure to bring you more books to keep you company, my dear beautiful boy."

Tate glared through the darkness at his severely ailing, elderly, mother wondering how she had managed to live for so long.

Nearly growling against gritted, perfect white teeth, Tate stood, approaching her aggressively, showing more 'life' than he had in years.

"This is none of your business, you have no right even being here. Get out mother!"

Tilting her head to the side, revising her condescending, belittling, persona that he had grown to loath, she clicked her tongue, shaking her head in bitter disappointment of her once golden child.

"Let me remind you that there are developers that would love nothing more than to demolish this little goldmine of a plot, turning it into some trashy strip mall. So unless you want to spend your days listening to rich, white over privileged teenage girls gossip while they get their precious pedicures, or haunt the latest dollar store for plastic garbage and past due food items, you wouldn't feed your dog, I'd suck it up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You had your chance to be happy, and you screw that one straight to hell along with her mother. So suck it up little boy, because this is it, this is the bed you made, I suggest you get used to it and lay down Tate!"

Taking a deep breath as Tate white knuckled the dusty chair in front of him, Constance lowered her voice back to a whisper as she straightened out her pink polyester suit, taking extra care with the wilted white rose pinned to her lapel.

Resorting back to her sickly, sweet southern drawl she smiled sympathetically at her son.

"Sweetheart, I hate these little disagreements of ours, I wish you would realize that I am merely looking out for your best interest here."

Clenching his jaw, Tate remained silent as she lifted her cane forward so she could plant a kiss on his cheek.

Darting away, just in time, leaving her off balance in her frail state, Constance nearly fell, giving him a slight twinge of satisfaction.

"I've heard you mother, you can leave now. They're gone so you can easily make an exit without being seen."

Nodding slowly, regaining her balance, Constance left without another word hoping her point had been made.

It had been years since she had had to supervise Tate's behavior, she feared she had become too old for even her to control him, not that she ever could, but if she had to she could always resort to the help of the others trapped in the house.

She couldn't imagine any of them would want their home, the place they call eternity bulldozed away for eternity.

Gathering the vengeful spirits to gang up on Tate, revealing his plans to destroy yet another family leaving them all in dire straights, was a last resort, but one she was certainly more than willing to explore if he did not toe the line.

It was approaching midnight when Tate noticed the headlights rising above the small window of the attic.

Before he appeared in the back bedroom, that was being used for storage, he could hear shouting echoing throughout the house.

Stepping forward he eased back against the wall, recalling the warning from his mother, not that he gave two shits about what she wanted, he couldn't imagine having this home taken away from him.

The shouting became louder, as the evidence of things being thrown around and breaking echoed in the hallways.

He couldn't help feeling protective over her for some reason, which won out over his loyalty to the inhabitants that remained more or less invisible to him.

"I saw you flirting with him, honestly Riley, what the hell is wrong with you?! He's one of the God damn partners! Now he thinks my wife is nothing but a white trash whore!"

Sitting quietly on the bed, with her hands folding neatly on her lap, Riley whispered, clearly afraid of what he was going to do to her.

"I wasn't flirting, I would never do that to you. He cornered me, he was drunk, he was all over me. I tried to push him away but he became very angry Will, I was afraid for your job. I didn't know what to do."

Spinning his head to face her, a wicked grin crossed his face as he quickly approached her aggressively taking her by the arm.

"You liked the way he looked at you didn't you?"

Backing away from him on the bed, from his whiskey, cigar breath, she shook her head vehemently. "No, of course not!"

Smirking at her, he jerked her up to a standing position, only to push her down on her knees in front of him.

Glaring down at her, he unzipped his pants, shoving his boxers down to his ankles.

"You want to act like a whore, then I'll treat you like one, now get to it!"

Doing her best to choke back her tears, Riley knew she had no choice, even though the very thought of doing this made her sick.

Stalling for as long as she could, still trying to convince him that he was wrong about that man, she soon realized it was no use as he grabbed her by her long hair and pulled her close wavering from one foot to the other as he slurred his words.

"Now bitch!"

Tears threatened to spill over her sad eyes as she accepted what she had to do.

It was then to her utter shock, that she saw her husband's eyes flutter shut, and his body go limp, causing him to fall backwards into the chair beside their bed.

As if it was perfectly timed, the enormous amount of alcohol that he had consumed, kicked in, causing him to literally pass out.

Taking in a deep breath, Riley backed away, taking off out of the bedroom running outside until she collapsed in the grass realizing she had no where to go.

Tucking her legs to the side, she pulled a dandelion from ground, and twirled it between her fingers.

Feeling utterly alone, she whispered out into the night hoping that he would hear her.

"Tate?"

Staring down at the ground her hair fell forward covering her tear stained face as the cool night air caused her to shiver.

His loneliness was too much to bear forcing him to step out from behind a tree beside her.

"I'm here."

His voice was calm and soft, barely audible over the wind whistling past the leaves above them.

Standing immediately, she backed up against the rough bark of the large oak, breathless in unexpected appearance.

Wiping the smudged mascara from beneath her watery eyes, she bit down on her bottom lip, nervous and thrilled all at the same time.

"I had no idea… I didn't … feel your presence anymore, I thought you had left."

Her shaky voice trailed off as he slowly approached her, leaving her almost paralyzed by the way he was staring right through her as if he could read her thoughts.

It was almost as if he understood her pain as he reached out to lift a stray hair that had been wind swept along her pale lips.

Looking down at her dress, she had completely forgotten what she was wearing, with urgency she went to hide herself, raising her arms to cover her chest only to feel his icy fingers gently ease her hands down.

"You're beautiful, please don't ever feel as if you need to hide yourself from me Riley."

Hearing the way he whispered her name with such sultry, velvet tones was nearly enough to stop her heart.

Lowering her arms she edged her fingers into the trunk of the tree desperate to hear it again.

"Please, say my name again."

Fearing that he was just a delusion, forged from her sick mind, as her doctor told her over and over again, and not one of the spirits she had the gift of seeing her entire life, she needed to be sure.

Slowly stepping towards her, drawn almost uncontrollably to the way she gazed at him, as if he was her salvation, her hero, it was impossible to turn away.

Looking down at her, nearly flush to her shivering body, he gently curled his fingers around her waist caressing the sensitive curve of her breast.

Instantly her skin flushed the most inviting shade of pink, becoming hot to the touch, as he moved his mouth to brush along her neck, whispering softly to her ear.

"Riley… "

Gasping harshly, she became breathless, as she felt the cold chill of his mouth graze along her cheek, hovering for several seconds over her parted lips before disappearing once again.

"Riley… "


	4. awakenings

_**Thank you so much for your reviews :)**_

**Awakenings**

William had no memory of the night before which was fine with Riley, she knew that somehow he'd find a way to blame her the disastrous night with his law firm partner.

She had been on a high the entire day from her encounter with the boy with the dark eyes and pale skin, her angel, which was how she liked to think of him.

Unaware if William was going to be bombarded with gossip from the people from work, who undoubtedly witnessed the events that she was innocent to, Riley made sure she spent the day unpacking, cleaning and cooking, in hopes that it would quell his mood.

it was only when she received a call from his secretary, Victoria, no less, that he would be tied up at the office late into the night working on a very big case that would be going to trial next week.

She had no idea if this was punishment, or just an excuse to be with his blonde secretary, in any case she was happy for the peace.

It was well after ten when she woke to keys jingling in the door, jumping up from the chair with the book she had been reading still in her hands, she turned the corner to find William glaring back at her.

It was clear he wasn't happy, why she didn't know, but she was getting a clear feeling that she shouldn't ask.

Grabbing her by the wrist he jerked her towards the stairs, mumbling about people minding their own business, and inter-office politics.

Smelling the whiskey on his breath it was clear what he had in mind as he dragged her up to the bedroom.

"Wait, Will, I made your favorite, lasagna for dinner. Why don't we just go back down - "

She was cut off my his alcoholic, soaked mouth covering her stiff lips before throwing her roughly on her stomach on the bed.

Hearing his belt release and zipper being pulled down she began to panic. "Please, William, not like this, its been so long, since before the hospital. I'm not ready - "

Pulling up her skirt, he ripped her panties down and off her bare feet covering her trembling body.

Through gritted teeth he pulled her hair back, breathing hard against the nape of her neck letting her know exactly how he felt.

"You're right dear, it has been too long, too long since you've fulfilled your wifely duties, too long that I've had to be patient and understanding. Too long since I've had a good fuck!"

Riley grasped the comforter fisting the floral material, squeezing her eyes shut through the pain as he took her hard and fast before finishing with a disgusting grunt of satisfaction.

Within seconds he had rolled off of her, had undressed and was snoring loudly in the bed next her, as if nothing had happened.

Needing terribly to wash the smell of him off of her, she slid out from beside him and tip toed to the bathroom, still in shock by what had just happened.

Being raised by strict Catholic parents who kept a close eye on their only daughter, Riley knew little of the outside world, that was until William came along.

Riley's father Dr. Anderson was the head Cardiologist at St. Mary's hospital, and William just happened to be the son of his life-long best friend, Dr. Bradley, the psychologist that was in charge of Riley's care at the asylum.

Their marriage was decided over an expensive cigar and several glasses of scotch one evening.

After just a few months of dating their engagement was announced at a Christmas eve party thrown by her father, he hadn't even asked her yet, telling her he thought it would be more romantic this way.

It was on their honeymoon when the first signs of abuse reared their ugly head, Riley soon found out that sex wasn't something to be enjoyed. but rather a punishment, a way of controlling her.

She had no idea just how bad it would become, just how horrific the next six months would be or how it would all end up leading to the Asylum by the rocky ocean, her freedom stripped away, her life forever changed.

Turning on the shower, she made the water nearly scalding hot hoping it would wash away the stink of the booze and the stench of his scent on her.

Standing under the steaming shower, she scrubbed her body several times before shutting the water off and wrapping herself in a thin blue robe fighting back her tears.

Distraught she wandered down the dark hallway leaving a trail of wet footprints behind her.

Unconsciously she found herself in Tate's old bedroom, which was bare except for a few empty shelves on the wall, a queen size bed, and a full length antique mirror placed in the corner of the room.

Leaning against the doorway, silently watching her, Tate tried to recall who was the last person to stay in his bedroom, but the truth was after Violet it hurt too much to even think of being there.

Pulling the sleeves of his green striped sweater over his hands anxiously, he regretted not plunging a knife into William's back as he brutally raped his beautiful broken little bird.

In fact, he most likely would have, if not for Hayden standing, arms crossed, beside him in the hall witnessing the vicious attack.

Too enraged to be suspicious of Hayden's sudden interest in the new owners, Tate did he best to ignore her, but being ignored wasn't exactly Hayden's strong suit.

"Hey, long time no see, but then again I don't get up to the attic too often, too filthy for me, you do realize that prissy ass maid refuses to clean up there."

It had been years since Hayden had appeared to him, but a little visit from Constance warning her of the promise of a strip mall replacing their humble abode, if anything should happen to this unhappy couple, was enough to convince her that their little Norman Bates needed a little push in the right direction.

Constance had plenty of weapons in her arsenal if he refused to play by the rules, one's that would certainly rain down a fury of pain on her disillusioned son, but she decided to tread lightly at first sicking Hayden on him first, just to see how taken he was by the dark haired little nut case.

Smirking, having her own little fantasy over killing William, Hayden went for Tate's weak spot, questioning his ability to '_get the job done'_, hell, even the little monster was a man, and in Hayden's mind all men cared about one thing.

"We can make him pay in other ways sweetie, no need to give up our home by murdering the pathetic bastard. He's not worth it, besides I'm sure you can think of other ways to make our little Riley forget all about her dick of a husband. That is if you still can… _perform_, I know it's been quite a while, in fact if you'd like some practice I'd be more than happy to - "

Thoroughly disgusted at her offer, Tate waved her away, but she _was_ making sense, if he killed William, Riley was sure to leave, and that was just not a possibility, not now, not ever.

"I got the point, you can leave now."

Disappearing back into the attic, needing to be out of earshot of Riley's heart breaking sobs, Tate was sure of one thing, one way or another, that asshole would never lay his hands on her again.

Only he wasn't able to stay away from her for long after following her wet footprints to his old room, which he remained, longing, needing to be with her, but knowing he couldn't.

Still feeling guilty for not interfering to at least try and stop him, he shoved his hands in his front pockets shyly looking up at her as she stared blankly out the window.

Looking back over his shoulder, towards the faint sound of snoring, he pictured sending an ax into William's chest, wondering if the blood would shoot high enough to hit the ceiling, he imagined Moira wouldn't be thrilled at having to clean such a mess.

Suddenly he was torn away from his morose thoughts, as Riley moved gracefully across the room to the mirror.

She was different then any girl from his past, she wasn't a girl at all, but a woman, in her mid twenties at least he figured.

A woman who didn't see him as a teenager, but a man, a man who could make her feel, blush, a man whom she desired.

He was well aware by now that William was the only man that Riley had been with, with nothing but time, Tate had discovered many truths by just listening and paying attention to the conversations that echoed throughout the house.

in fact it was quite obvious as she innocently stood staring at herself with her damp robe stuck to her wet shapely body, that she had no idea how beautiful she really was.

Thoughts of Tate filled her mind as she released the knot from her robe leaving it to hang slightly open imaging him with her.

Just the few moments spent alone with him over the past weeks left her to wonder what it would like to be touched in way that wasn't forced or degrading.

Looking at her reflection, she wondered if she were pretty at all as water droplets slid down the valley of her breasts over her taut stomach below to the place that had always been a mystery to her.

Tate clung to the doorway, mesmerized by her exploration, digging his nails into the wood, desperately trying to keep his distance from her.

Licking the stray water sliding along her lips, she took a deep breath before slipping the robe open just past her shoulders.

Her raven slick hair stuck to her slender body, as her eyes roamed over herself, unsure if she was at all desirable, or if William had been right, that he had settled for a plain Jane, a woman who lacked even the slightest ability to entice a man.

Tate's willpower was beginning to seriously waver as he made his way over to her, standing directly behind her, wanting so much to show his little bird how desperate he was to touch her.

Keeping himself illusive to her, he didn't want to scare her after everything she had just been through.

Completely captivated by her, he watched her brilliant green eyes lift to his reflection in the mirror.

"Do I do nothing for you? Am I that unattractive… that you … "

Stunned, totally unaware that she could see him, he stood frozen as she closed her robe, her eyes filling with regretful embarrassed tears.

Rendered speechless, practically on fire from watching her, he slid one hand inside her robe over her stomach, while the other curved along her face angling it back to passionately kiss her.

Gasping she leaned against him, wrapping her arm around his neck, clutching his blonde curls as he deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue with hers, showing her exactly what she was doing to him.

Smoothing his hand across her damp skin agonizingly slow, he grazed his fingertips along the inside of her thigh rising up higher until she broke away from his mouth practically breathless.

Bringing his lips to her ear he rasped low, as his hand gently cupped her breast teasing her nipple, leaving her shivering against his hard body.

"Do you want me to stop… my sweet... little bird?"

Shaking her head as the tips of his fingers skimmed between her thighs several times, she cried out his name as he made her come for the first time in her life.

**"Riley!"**

Hearing her husband, her eyes snapped open, finding herself alone in the reflection of the mirror, she closed her robe just in time before William turned the corner into the bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?"

Looking around, lost as to what to say, she simply shrugged. "I have no idea, I must have been sleepwalking, it used to happen sometimes in the hospital. It's a side effect of the medications."

Hesitating for a moment he accepted her explanation holding out his hand, waiting impatiently for her to take it.

"Well let's get you back to bed, before you freeze to death, you're trembling like a leaf."

Nodding obediently, she walked towards William before briefly looking back to see Tate standing in the shadows, staring intensely at her, as if she was his, as if nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
